Tome of the Night Sky
(original) (recreated) | voices = }} The is the device type::Storage Device (being part of reprogrammed Reinforce) used by Hayate Yagami in the end of . It is also the new Storage Device she creates post-''A's'' based on the design of the original one, and uses in the subsequent series. Prior to this creation, Hayate co-uses with Reinforce Zwei a similar Storage Device named the Book of the Azure Sky, which is solely used by Rein after the Tome is recreated. Name Yaten no Sho (lit. Book of the Night Sky) is the simplified name of its historical full name Yaten no Madōsho (夜天の魔導書, lit. Tome of the Night Sky), i.e. the original name of the Book of Darkness. Note that "Buch der Nachthimmel" is not proper German, since "Himmel" ("Sky") is masculine and the name should therefore be "Buch des Nachthimmels". On the other hand, "Nachthimmel" can also be read as a plural ("Night Skies"), in which case the German name is grammatically correct. Appearances The original Tome of the Night Sky, disregarding its corrupted history as the Book of Darkness, appears in since Hayate reprograms and sets up Reinforce.The name of this then-storage-only tome is stated in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, DVD Vol.6 Booklet, Magic Dictionary (entry: Ragnarok). It is later destroyed along with Reinforce. It also appears in Nanoha's flashback in . The recreated Tome of the Night Sky which Hayate uses subsequent to A's appears in , , and . It is created in the autumn of 0069 based on the design of the original one. Alternate continuities In the movie continuity, the Tome appears in , and . In The MOVIE 2nd A's, it is reprogrammed like in A's during the Book of Darkness Incident, and is assumed to be fully destroyed along with Reinforce in 0065. However, as revealed in Reflection (summer of 0067), only a majority of its content was then destroyed, and Hayate has been working on the analysis and recovery of the remaining data in these two years. Kyrie Florian assaults Hayate for the Tome after detailed planning and eventually takes it away (in Schwertkreuz's standby form) after overpowering her and her allies. It is then passed to Iris, who manages to use the Formula system to emulate the Ancient Belkan system and access its content with administrator authority, as if she were its master. After unsealing the "key" deep inside the Tome's structure, its pages waken up the "soul of king" and two other "souls", which are then materialised into Dearche, Stern and Levi, respectively, in the hands of Iris with technologies of Eltria. Forms * The Tome does not have a standby form. ** It is not noted that the original Tome in the primary continuity has a standby form after being reprogrammed and before its destruction. ** The recreated Tome in the primary continuity is magically stored within Schwertkreuz for convenience. ** In the movie continuity, the Tome does not have a standby form in The MOVIE 2nd A's. It is later magically stored within Schwertkreuz, as seen in Reflection et seq. * Its usual form is a brown tome, serving as the storage for Hayate's magics (not only spells but also data related to Unison). Functions Gallery References Category:Devices